


sunshine

by spacekiddgray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Leoji week!!!, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Pining, idk what else to say, pure and happy beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekiddgray/pseuds/spacekiddgray
Summary: It's not that hard to love someone who lives across an entire ocean.(here's my contribution to the leoji week! each chapter is independent from one another)





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> im late but forgive m E ive been so busy  
> i love these two they need so much more attention!! also this one strays a bit from the prompt, but im sure you can forgive me <3

 

Phichit was going to get Guang Hong a boyfriend before the day he died, he swore to god he would. They had been friends since they were still in their Junior competitions, and ever since he met the boy he knew that he deserved a solid love. Most people did, but no one could deny that Guang Hong was a pure boy who needed someone who wouldn’t shatter his heart into a million pieces. 

It didn’t go so well his first try. One year while in China, Phichit had met another Chinese skater and had tried to hook them up. He put weeks of effort into it, but then one night Guang Hong called him practically sobbing because the other guy had just wanted to get into his pants, and had broke it off when he said no. Phichit felt terrible, and ever since then he’d been a little more strict about who he would even slightly consider. It was a long time before he bothered suggesting someone to Guang. He felt slightly like a matchmaker, seeking out boys and asking them all kinds of information before deciding that they weren’t good enough for his friend. 

He did the same for all of his friends, or he tried to. Yuuri wasn’t quite as accepting of his help as Guang Hong was. Yuuri also had his impossible crush (which was actually really possible, according to reality and the fact that apparently Victor Nikiforov was easily convinced by seeing a pretty boy skating his routine), but Guang Hong was a hopeless romantic, and he just believed that his soulmate was a little out of his reach.

Phichit was a little annoyed when Guang Hong also managed to find someone without his help. During the Cup of China, Guang Hong Ji met for the first time ever Leo De La Iglesia, and that was kind of that.Their first meeting consisted of Leo sharing some music with Guang Hong, lots of laughter, and Guang getting very much in Leo’s space. Phichit watched it from an acceptably creepy distance, and during the whole thing he was just in awe. He’d never seen his little pure bean giggle so much the first time he met someone! Phichit had known Leo from something or other, and he trusted him quite a bit because who wouldn’t? Leo was a warm-hearted, kind, loving boy to even his friends, and he was kind of mad at himself for not thinking of how well he and Guang Hong would go together. Even Yuuri, the oblivious, love blind fool that he was, commented on how nice they were together.

“It was the whole distance thing that kept me from suggesting it,” he told Guang Hong, his arms crossed over his chest. “I knew you two would be perfect together.”

“We’re not even dating yet, though, Phichit,” Guang Hong told him gently, a little grin on his face that was  _ totally  _ mocking Phichit despite him pretending to be super innocent. 

“You will be in like a month, I bet. You two hit it off so well and you even _look_ good together. I snuck a picture for Insta and somehow you both look like models? It totally isn’t cool, Guang. I’m supposed to be the matchmaker in this friend group!! I have a terrible success rate,” Phichit complained. 

“Well, you could always get me a date with him? I haven’t quite gotten that far yet. Just because I found him on my own doesn’t mean you’re a complete failure,” Guang Hong comforted, slightly, and Phichit’s eyes lit up. 

He was not done for as a matchmaker just yet!! 

“And, maybe one of these days, you could figure out a way to get yourself a boyfriend, too,” Guang teased. Phichit shot him a glare and that was the end of  _ that  _ conversation. 


End file.
